team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Issac
“Really?! You're gonna try and stand in my way? If that's the case prepare to feel the might of the incoming storm!” -'' Issac'' ' ' The timid but brave warrior known as Issac or more formally as StormWarriorIssac is a great friend when chilling out, but a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He is always willing help out his fellow teammates as he owes a great debt to the team as a whole. Issac will probably never cease to aiding Team END in the seeming never ending battle against Team MAL. Hailing form the land of light Issac and his companions have been through a lot Issac has is the last surviving member of Tamashi the land of light. After a storm destroyed his home town he set off on a quest with Soul the light spirit to seek out a new home. He was taken in by Team END and now sees them as a family. Issac is the root character of StormWarriorIssac on DA Closest Allies and Friends. Sammy: A water mage from a nearby town who's home was was also deviated by the storm. Sammy is probably Issac closest friend they have been through a lot togather. ' ' Luxendarc: A magic swordsman who is capable of having visions of bad events in the close future and try's to help people avoid them. He took Issac and Sammy in after being unable to warn them about the Storm. ' ' Maji: Maji died in the storm but was revived by the efforts of Sammy. Now living along with Isaac and his friends, He often suffers night terrors about the storm. Maji's Father Vincent who had died in the calamity was known for being an epic war hero. Maji is really smart but has no ability or powers hes is just a normal human. Soul: A light spirit the was born form the Tamashi’s spiritual energy. He travels with Issac and often gives him advice in various situations. Soul appears as a ball of light but apparently has an unknown true form. Characteristics/Personality: Considering the rather tragic start to his adventure. Issac is rather shy and his fellow teammates helped him overcome this, though it took a while. Despite Issac being a little timid he is the supportive type and hates with when other members fight. though he is always willing to have friendly rivalries with his teammates. Hes is also very easy to make laugh. Issac is almost never serious and he has a hard time asserting himself when the time comes to be serious. Combat: Though Issac may seem like a softy he is no stranger to the ways of battle. And he can really mess you up if you're not careful when fighting him. ' ' Issac Is what you consider a long ranged melee fighter. His spear dubbed the Tempest Spear is a weapon that allows him to concentrate his storm energy into the tip of his spear. So You can get hit with shocking lighting spear of an icy cool one these are just two of five possible elements Issac can use. ' Issac’s Elements: Lightning: Good for stunning opponents and delivering high amounts of damage. Water: Good for slipping up opponents, you’d be surprised how water can be used for defence. Wind: Enemy in your face? Blow them away with the wind. Ice: Freeze your enemies with the might for blizzards. Ice like water is good for Defence. Light: Issac can only use light If soul is ready to help. Light Abilttys are where Issac’s true power lies. Most folks won't know this about his as he is mainly known for the first four elements. ' ''' '''Issac’s Notable Abilities: StormSpear: Issac Gives his spear a element enhancement and attacks with it. ThunderBolt: A standard lightning attack which the lightning comes from his hands. RainShield: Issac shields himself with water. The shield is very easily broken but can reflect some energy based attacks. Cyclone: A spinning attack that produces wind which damages enemies and pushes them away from Issac Ice Pillar: Issac throws a ball of Ice and it creates a pillar wherever it lands. It can be used as a shield. Puls it the Ice ball hit a target it freezes it with in the pillar. Though its very easily broken.. StormStrike: Issac jumps into the air as lightning strikes him. Sending him down to the ground with a mighty spear stab, creating a shock wave. This is Issac most powerful attack and the one he's known for. Light Warp: Issac throws his spear and when it lands he can warp to it. Good for mobility considering Issac isn't the fastest. Can only be used when soul is available to help Issac. Issac may have powerful attacks when fighting but he isn't much of a strategist, which can lead to his downfall. Issac’s Transformations: Transformation is a big part of Team END so it would make sense for Issac to have some. All of his form focus on one element, aside from his human form which gives balance to them. ' ' 'Manectric: ' Issac’s Pokemon form. This form focus on his Lightning element. and is usually the one he will resort to he has the need for speed. Goodra: Issac’s second pokemon form despite being a dragon type pokemon this one focuses on his water element. Braviary: Issac’s Third pokemon form this one is focused on his wind element. Lapras: Issac’s Fourth Pokemon pokemon form. This one focuses on the ice element. But is helpful in water too. Kitsune: This is one of two of Issac’s non pokemon forms. He has no elemental abilities when in it. Its kind of a joke form and it was obtained through a weird series of events involving some of his fellow team mates. Tempest(Latios): Issac’s most powerful form. Issac has to be under harsh conditions to use it. and it greatly enhances all elements other than light. Dragon: Issac second non pokemon form. Soul grants Issac this form. While In it Issac loses all abilities to use Lightning, Water, Wind, and Ice. But in trade off for some powerful light attacks. Trivia: Despite being StormWarriorIssac, he enjoys warm sunny days over anything else. Issac actually likes being transformed into things other than his main forms. He enjoys seeing the interesting changes his body undergoes. Issac likes to sleep….a lot…You can find him taking naps under trees in his down time. Issac Idolizes Harrison as a leader and is to shy to speak to him a lot of the time. Issac loves warm fluffy cuddly things. He refers to the things as “Floof” (This page is subject to change and updates) Category:Team END Category:Important Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Root Characters